L'homme du septième
by Maokshan
Summary: Undertaker va mal. Très mal depuis qu'IL l'a rencontré. Il va mal depuis qu'il apprend que ses proches disparaissent les uns après les autres et commence même à se faire du souci pour sa chère fille.


L'homme du 7eme

"Bonjour lecteur du jour et bonsoir lecteur du soir. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans un monde INCROYABLE, et pervers où nous retrouverons nos amis Sebastian et Undertaker pour une merveilleuse aventure.

BONNE LECTURE

Sebastian x Undertraker

/!\ Cette fic peut contenir des éléments à caractère pornographique, gore ou un langage vulgaire. Si vous êtes une âme sensible, ne lisez pas ceci et rediriger vous vers une fiction un peu plus innocente comme "Jingle Bell" Merci /!\

Prologue:

J'étais allongé par terre, mes yeux entrouverts, ces cordes m'entourant et m'immobilisant, ce chiffon dans ma bouche et ce bandeau couvrants mes prunelles vertes. Mon corps était en éveil et mes sens totalement perdu. Je ne n'entendais qu'une voix, je ne sentais que des mains se promenées entre mes jambes pour me faire gémir. Seul les voisins du dessous aurait pût percevoir les faibles sons qui s'échappaient de mon pauvre larynx. Une seule chose était sûre, il y avait quelqu'un.

_- Tu sais que tu es mignon... On dirait un petit chaton abandonné, laisse moi goûtées tes larmes, Jude..._

Cette voix n'était pas celle de mon violeur/violeuse. Elle était trafiquée, ce n'était pas lui/elle qui parlait. Juste la voix de cette pute de Miku Hatsune. Mes yeux se fermèrent pendant que je poussais des gémissements étouffés par le chiffon. Moi, Jude Smith ou Undertraker, me faisais violer sur le parquet de ma chambre par on ne sait qui. C'était tellement dégradant. Je poussais un soupir et imaginait que la personne qui enfonçait lentement ses doigts en moi était celle que j'aimais. Bien que ce soit difficile.

_- KYAAAAAAA !_

_- Chut... Tu veux que je te frappe ? Non... Alors tais toi._

C'est bon, il était entrer en moi, j'étais haletant et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Elle était énorme et moi j'étais trop serré. En plus ma copine n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait quand elle verra son copain allongé sur le sol, bondé et bâillonné ? De toute façon je m'en fout maintenant. Il n'y a que lui dans mon cœur, rien que lui.

_- Jude... Tu m'appartiens... Pour toujours..._

Chapt. 1:

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement sur les rideaux noirs de ma fenêtre. J'étais tellement fatigué. Cet homme avait été le meilleur. Moi qui suis hétéro, comment est ce que je peux avoir de l'attirance pour un monstre qui m'a violé ? Non, je ne dois pas. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est cette sensation de plaisir que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'il m'a embrassé et que nos corps se sont entrechoqués. Il était nu lui aussi, il avait enlevé son masque pour que je ressente tout. On l'avait fait quasiment toute la nuit et dans différentes positions, c'était vraiment parfait...

_- Jude ! Lève toi ! Tu vas être en retard pour conduire Cassandre au lycée !_ Hurla ma fiancée depuis la cuisine. Je me levais et me retins d'hurler de douleur. C'était tellement douloureux. J'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille et courais jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_- Chéri ?_

_- Oui Mary ?_

_- Qui est ce qui t'as fait ce suçon sous l'œil ?_ Dis ma femme avec une voix sucrée. Je me regardais dans la glace et poussa un cri en voyant l'armée de suçon que j'avais sur le corps, même à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Oh mon dieu... Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

_- Personne, c'est un coup. Je me suis cogné en jouant avec un chat hier._ Elle ne devait absolument rien savoir sur ce qu'il c'est passé hier avec ce mec. Faut que je me calme. Surtout, je dois me calmer. C'est pas comme si il m'avait filmé. N'est ce pas ?

Inquiet, je me tourna et ouvrit la fenêtre. Mon voisin du dessus me regardais avec un sourire. Un beau sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à moi. Je lui sourit à mon tour et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

_- Bonjour mr. Smith._

_- Bonjour mr. Michaelis._

_- Comment allez vous ce matin ?_

_- Bof bof et toi. Je préfère qu'on se tutoie si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

_- Aucun... Jude..._ Il avait prononcé mon nom avec une telle sensualité que je me sentais déjà un peu dur. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je changea de position. Mon violeur l'avait dit de la même façon et moi je craquais à chaque fois. C'était tellement bon. Je sentais ses yeux glissés sur moi. Comme des plumes brûlantes qui chatouillait ma peau.

_- Oh, je dois y aller. À bientôt mon cher Jude._

_- A-À bientôt Sebastian._ Je le vis me sourire puis il partit. Je ferma la fenêtre et glissa doucement contre la parois. Qu'est ce que cet homme était sexy. Plus que la blonde à gros seins qui me servait de fiancée. Ca devait faire une semaine qu'on avait pas baiser. Faudra que je me rattrape. Mary entra dans la salle de bain et me regarda. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma, comme la porte d'ailleurs. Je poussa un long, long soupir. Il hantait mes pensées, sa voix résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, ses yeux rouges qui plongeaient dans les miens... Michaelis...

_- Mi-Michaelis... Merde_ ! Je me releva et finit ma douche en me branlant. Je mis ma tenue habituelle puis sortit rapidement de l'appartement avant d'emmener ma fille au lycée. Elle me dit au revoir et rentra pendant que je marchais vers le château des Phantomhive, je devais aller voir Vincent, il avait des gens à incinérer. Je marcha lentement jusque dans le bureau de mon patron et m'assis devant lui.

_- Bonjour sir Phantomhive._

_- Hello Undertraker. Comment vas tu ?_

_- Assez mal à vrai dire._

_- Oh... Que ce passe t'il ? Ça va mal avec Mary ? Cassandre fait des siennes ? Murmura t'il en mettant du vernis sur ses ongles._

_- Et bien... Depuis une semaine j'ai commencer à fantasmer sur... Hum... C'est assez gênant de dire ça._

_- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton ami._

_- Et bien... Michaelis m'attire de plus en plus... Il est... Comment dire... Sensuel et... Je ne pense qu'à lui._

_- Tu es amoureux._

_- Quoi ? Non ! Je vais me marier avec Mary dans deux semaines. Mais... J'ai de plus en plus envie de lui._

_- Tu verras plus tard. Sebastian est beau, certes. Mais je crois que c'est de Ciel qu'il est amoureux. Désolé._

Je regarda le sol en retenant mes larmes. Un sourire apparu sur les fines lèvres de mon employeur, je savais qu'il se moquait de moi. En même temps je devais être ridicule. Finalement je laissa ma tête tombée sur la table et les laissa s'écraser sur le tapis. J'essayais de les essuyer. Encore et encore, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il éclata de rire et me reconduit jusqu'à la porte.

_- Allez, j'essaierai dans parler avec mon frère. Hahahaha !_


End file.
